Nightmare On Degrassi Street
by XOXOGir
Summary: Some teenagers of Degrassi are facing horrors that they didnt even know could happen...in their dreams.*inspired by the movies of a Nightmare Of Elm Street*


New story! I'm like really excited for this...my try at something horrifying and stuff but, it has some romance going on...so, here...

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi nor its characters...

* * *

><p>It was a calm evening at the Dot dinner as Clare Edwards, working her normal nightly shift as the waitress. She was busy working as her friends Drew and Eli with his slacker yet, athletic friends sat far away. Drew sat at a booth by himself, trying to stay awake. It was hard...he hadn't slept in three days and now, he couldn't tell what was real anymore. His dreams were becoming reality and it was thanked to one certain man who haunted his. Dreams...turning them into nightmares. As another waitress walked by, he had looked up and asked,"May I have some coffee?" She kept walking to the back and he asked a bit louder,"Coffee, please?"<p>

No reply. No response. He sighed, heavily, slipping out the booth before muttering,

"Dumb old bitch," He decided to walk to the kitchen and slipped through the doors, seeing the old woman.

"May I have some coffee? Please," She still had ignored him before he looked back and then forward...She was gone. He decided to explore the seemingly abandoned kitchen and every now and again, looked when he heard pans clatter and fall. He kept walking until stopping at the stove as he felt the warm breath of him trickle on the back of his neck, triggering Drew's senses. He turned around to find no one and decided to walk to the swinging doors to the diner before he was pinned against the old sliver stained refrigerator by an unidentified force and the palm of his hand was slashed, now, sporting three long marks, oozing his blood as he woke up, alarmed, his breathing uneven and heavy. He looked around before at his right hand which had the same slashes as in his dreams...He hurriedly wrapped it with a bunch of napkins as Clare came over with a pot of coffee, wearing her DOT work shirt, nametag and red skinny jeans. Her long hair was in a messy bun and she smiled at Drew, nervously.

"Are you okay, Drew? You seem a little out of it,

"She said as he pushed his mug forward before she poured some coffee in.

"I-I'm fine, did Jenna get here yet?" She shook her head no, with a small smile.

"She should be here any minute," as she said that, thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the lights went in and out for a slight minute in the diner. He nodded and resumed to drink the coffee as his mind seemed to repeat the same song over and over again of his horrors. Clare walked by him with the coffee pot in hand as the door of the diner opened, the bell chiming over it, signaling a new customer. Jenna walked in, umbrella over her head as she greeted Clare, happily.

"Hey, Jen..."Jenna had released Clare from the hug before asking, softly for where Drew was. The couple had been dating for four months, exclusively as KC, her ex and Drew's ex-best friend, was jealous of the fact she moved on so quickly from their two year relationship...A relationship that quickly blossomed in something spectacular.

"He's over there, hope you can fix him,"Clare said softly as she walked by Jenna and Eli had smirked while KC looked back to see Jenna sliding into the seat across Drew.

"Dude, I thought you didn't care about her," KC turned back to his friends and Adam and Eli eyed him.

"Look, I don't give a fuck about that bitch or that manwhore, alright, Eli?" Eli leaned back into the booth's seat before adjusting the black beanie on his head.

"Okay, Mister"I-Fucked-the-Shit-out-of-Bianca-and-that's-why-I-had-a-STI-and-lost-my-girlfriend,"Eli shot back while KC gave him the finger.

"I love that gesture, do it again,"Eli purred as Adam chuckled while KC rolled his eyes.

"What about Clare?"He asked suddenly while Eli looked in front of their booth to find Clare sitting behind the long counter and listening to her ipod and he smiled a little.

"She's just...a girl...a woman."He replied.

"Yeah, the woman you've been crushing on since the freshman year and don't forget, tapping in your wet dreams," KC retorted with a small smirk, definitely getting revenge.

"Oh, really? You want to go there, my basketball friend," KC leaned forward into the table just as Eli had done previously.

"Actually, my swimming friend, I would love to," Adam had smirked and looked at his two best friends while Eli sucked in a breath and said,

"I wonder how Jenna got through with you...during you two's wild days,"

"Eli,"KC warned. He knew Eli would cross the line...as always. KC would try to beat Eli at his own game. It never worked out for him...

"Oh, yeah...I remember now. She had to suck your-" KC stood up, slamming his hands on the table before Eli held his hands up in defense while Clare walked over as KC pulled out some bills and change which Clare though that was inconsiderate since she had slaved over things for them.

"Fuck you, Eli!" KC shouted while Eli had sat there, smirking, amused at his friend.

"Let's go, Adam,"KC pushed Clare back and walked away to the door and Adam and Eli did their secret handshake before he left into the rain. Clare scoffed as Eli stood up and she began to collect the money.

"Keep the change, sounds so nice... "She muttered as Eli kindly gave her his half of the bill.

"Sorry, Clare. He's only mad since his ex is with her boyfriend,"He apologized with a small smile while she looked up into his eyes. Those sparkling bright emeralds tried to pierce into her bright twinkling aquas while she looked away, saying,

"It's fine," she stuffed the money into her money pouch while he tried to help her collect the dirty plates until she stopped him.

"It's fine, Eli...you don't have too,"She reassured him before he set the plates on the counter.

"Okay, I was wondering..."His fingers played nervously with the hem of his black graphic tee-shirt and she looked up at him, wonder in her eyes. He had always wanted to ask her out on a date but, could never get the courage to. And he was Eli...captain of the swim team who occasionally played water polo...how was he afraid of asking her or maybe since he thought she would never go out with him...his friends, some of them, who weren't twats such as Adam encouraged him to her out on one measly date but, it was just this fear of her hating every minute of it.

"Yes?"She asked, hope and wonder lacing her voice. He sighed, heavily, chewing on his bottom lip nervously before shaking his head and taking his hoodie from the seat.

"Nevermind, I'll see you at school on Monday," He slipped his hoodie over his head before giving her a five dollar tip and leaving. She sighed before placing all the plates and glasses and mugs among the counter as Jenna and Drew still talked.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days,"

"Three days to be exact, I'm scared, terrified, afraid of- "Falling to sleep? Drew! That is stupid, what about football practice?"

"Fuck football, Jen." She had never heard her boyfriend say that before in her presence but, she wasn't going to get used to it.

"Drew, tell me what's wrong," Her hands rested on the table before his took hers; he winced at the contact of her palm to his newly injured one and he began to explain.

"It all started after middle school, I've been having these dreams...more like nightmares of this guy who doesn't seem to harm me until now, Jen."

"Drew, that is-

"No, Jenna. Look,"He unwrapped the napkins from his injured hand and her fingertips traced the lines.

"I don't know why he wants me...I really don't but, it seems like caffeine doesn't work anymore and I can't tell what's real anymore, Jenna."

"Drew, what do you mean?"

"If I go to sleep, I die, if I don't go to sleep, I die regardless...the deprivation of sleep has gotten to me to have dreams awake, nothing seems real anymore."

"Drew, once, I go to the bathroom and come back, we'll talk about this, okay?"She gave him a small smile while she got up and placed a feather light kiss among his lips before heading towards the bathroom as Drew's mid began to slowly fade out into this dark place as he was pulled up by the guy of his nightmares and he whispered, huskily in his right ear,"I've been waiting for this day,"

"You're not real,"Drew said as one of his arm were pulled behind his back and Jenna and Clare watched in awe.

"Drew! What are you doing?" The blade of the steak knife was traced along his throat as he kept saying, "You're not real,"

"DREW!" Jenna screamed in horror while the blade of the knife silt his throat and Clare felt limp as her knees sank to the floor, sobbing softly. His body fell to the black tiled floor and Jenna had walked over to him, she got on her knees as her hand took his hand and she brought his hand up to her lips as she pressed it to them softly while Clare had called the police.

"Jenna, you can't see him like this..it's unhealthy for you, you need to-

"Don't tell me what to do!"She shouted towards Clare, who tried to pull her away.

"Jenna, come on."Clare begged, her tears already soaking her white shirt as Jenna's hand jerked away

"No,"She cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks as her fingertip touched his blood which was now on their clothes and sucked it off as Clare tried to move her again.

"Do it,"Jenna whispered.

"What?"Clare asked, not hearing her clearly.

"You heard me...do it." Clare hesitated, knowing what she saw was probably suicide in the weirdest way before doing the same as Jenna, feeling slightly as cannibal before Jenna crawled back against the counter with Clare and held onto eachother, sobbing loudly as the rain still pelted the windows, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed violently, the lights flickering on and off as they waited for the police...They didn't know that the same force or being was after them...slowly lurking, waiting for his next victim...

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I think everyone kind of figured by the title that this is kind of like a 'Nightmare on Elm Street' type story except Freddy's not in it so...yeah...reviews?<p> 


End file.
